


Fun at the Beach

by orphan_account, Unknownshore



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Beach Sex, Beaches, Comedy, Day At The Beach, Drowning, First Dates, Fun, Gay, Homosexuality, Human, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Vacation, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: Flash and Timber having fun on the beach~





	Fun at the Beach

A normal day on the beach means sun, sand, sea and some fun in between everything; though at this one particular morning the beach didn’t seems busy because only some few amount of people were there, and between this small amount was none other than the one young male known as Flash Sentry.  
  
  
Flash Sentry himself was a boy with an unusual shade of yellow skin, though to his credit this world he was in had a variety of different and even more unusual skin tones, and also blue stylized hair which went beautifully with his crystal blue eyes; he was - as one might have suspected -  wearing his swimsuit as he walked down the shore: a red-white-black pair of swimming trunks with nothing else on his body. His fit, decently toned body was completely shirtless and barefoot, the only visible piece of clothes on him besides his trunks were a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. The boy right now was walking around the shore and looking to the deep blue sea, thinking to himself:  
  
  
“What a great view…….if this what the sunrise looks like, I can only imagine what the sunset looks like.” Flash thought to himself as he sat on the sand and put his feet on the sea,letting out a neutral sigh. He was feeling fine as the tranquil waves through his ankles. “Feels so nice.”  
  
  
Not far from there, there was a boy going to a lifeguard tower, the guy seemed to have tawny skin, green hair and eyes, of course a red lifeguard swimming suit and a sleeveless white shirt, with the silver whistle visible around his neck. The boy named Timber Spruce was checking out Flash on the shore, and saying to himself:  
  
  
“Nice view~” he said “Both the beach...and Flash…” and then he sighed a pleasured sigh, continuing on to himself, “But I don’t know...will he ever…….maybe so.”  
  
  
Meanwhile, Flash stood up and went straight for a swim, unaware that the lifeguard was watching him at all. The blue-haired boy was trying to swim in crawl, confident that it would all be just fine - even though it was still the morning and midday time. But some waves were trying to sway off the rocker, and he began to get a bit concerned.  
  
  
“Um...I think I should go-”  
  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
  
“Woah!” Flash was pretty much swayed by the waves, something that the lifeguard quickly noticed.  
  
  
“Oh no! Flash” Timber went quickly to get his rescue can, and ran straight to the sea, “I’m coming! I’m coming!”  
  
  
Timber dove into the sea on a collision course with Flash, as fast as he could as well. Once he could see a flailing yellow arm swinging around, Timber took Flash to the shore as quick as possible and wasted no time in setting him down and performing CPR on him.  
  
  
“1...2...3…” Timber repeated, “1...2...3!”  
  
  
It didn’t took too long for Flash to spit the water and cough:  
  
  
“Agh! Ah! Ah! Nnngh!”  
  
  
“Are you okay?! Tell me you’re alright!”  
  
  
“I...g-guess…”  
  
  
“You sure?”  
  
  
“Y-yes! Thanks…” but then Flash realized that Timber was the one who saved him, making him feel uneasy. “Timber….”  
  
  
“Yeah...hey...Flash...right?”  
  
  
“Yes, that’s my name.” Flash tried to stand up, but instead he found himself tripping on the sand and stumbling back to the ground with an ‘oof’  and all.  
  
  
“Flash!”  
  
  
“Ah, I’m fine! Okay? I’m fine!” Flash stood up and ran off, much to Timber’s confusion, Flash continuing on to say, “Don’t worry about me, okay? Not a bit! I don’t need to be worried about!”  
  
  
“.....Flash, hold up.” Timber said, trying to chase him out, “Please?”  
  
  
Flash turns around and said:  
  
  
“I said I’m fine, I’m over with Twilight, I swear; I’m leaving the path clear up to ya.”  
  
  
“You’re….over?”  
  
  
Flash nodded, confirming what he said. “And congratulations for you two, I’m not gonna hold any hatred against ya.”  
  
  
“Oh...really?”  
  
  
“Yeah, we’re cool.”  
  
  
“You sure about that?” Timber asked, “I think we can discuss it with a bottle of juice.”  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
“Come on.” and Timber took Flash for a walk, putting a hand on the shoulder of the rockstar, making Flash slightly nervous.  
  
  
“Where are you taking me?”  
  
  
“Like I said, for a juice.”  
  
  
“Oh, right...heheh.”  
  
  
Flash and Timber kept walking on the sand for a couple of minutes, until Timber finally reached the destination that he wanted to be at with Flash on a spot in the beach’s juice bar.; the two got a couple of strawberry smoothies.  
  
  
“Tastey, huh?” Timber asked to Flash, who nodded as he said calmly:  
  
  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Flash shrugged “Heheh...thanks Timber, but...why?”  
  
  
“Why what?”  
  
  
“Why are you doing all of these things for me?”  
  
  
“Why do you ask?”  
  
  
“Just curious...I mean-”  
  
  
“Sssh, I know you’re confused, but I’ll make sure it’ll all makes sense.”  
  
  
“.......”  
  
  
“Great!” and Timber took Flash once again, this time in direction to somewhere private, seemingly.  Needless to say, Flash remained all the more confused about just what Timber was trying to get from him - he was sure that Timber wanted something, but couldn’t think of what it could be.  
  
  
“Hey, where are we going?”  
  
  
“You’ll see, Flash; don’t be impatient.”  
  
  
“Seriously, I’m not getting you, Timber. Be more clearer, please.”  
  
  
“Flash, can you just shush and finish your smoothie.”  
  
  
“Fine.” and Flash kept drinking his smoothie, with a pouty glare at Timber, who just remained with a sly smirk on his face during the entire duration of the walk. But as Flash finished his smoothie, he noticed that Timber was taking him to a further place from the public beach. “Uhhh...no really, where are we going?”  
  
  
“Patience, Flash…”  
  
  
“Alright.” Flash kept drinking his smoothie until it was empty, but Timber was looking at Flash;  
“Um…..Timber?” Flash questioned, seeing that they were entering a patch of palm trees.  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“Where are we?”  
  
  
“Just a small private spot where I go to relax.”  
  
  
“I see…well...it...looks nice.”  
  
  
“Thanks~”  
  
  
“Heheh”  
  
  
“So, what shall we do first….” Timber asked with a cheeky tone, a smile that made Flash softly begin to blush.  
  
  
“I...don’t know, you wanna talk?” Flash replied, “About, well, I dunno, anything?”  
  
  
“Maybe how are you doing? Any upcoming gig?”  
  
  
“Hmmmmm……not really, we’re taking a small break.”  
  
  
“Oh, that’s cool.”  
  
  
“But yeah, it really helped me a little to got some stress off since exams are coming soon.”  
  
  
“I bet….”  
  
  
“Yep.”  
  
  
“Flash?”  
  
  
“Uh, yeah, Timber?”  
  
  
“Have you ever tried to experiment?”  
  
  
“Well…” Flash said, scratching the back of his head, “I do go to science club and I don’t mind experiment.”  
  
  
“Not that kind of experimenting.”  
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“Heh, you wanna know?”  
  
  
Flash nodded, and Timber smirked as he confidently approached the unknowing, confused Flash and grabbed him by the chin. Licking his lips, Timber then  pulled Flash in by said chin for a kiss right on the lips. Said kiss took Flash by surprise, his eyes widening and his reddening deeply.  
  
  
“MHPH!”  
  
  
“Mmmhmm~”Timber was roaming his fingers seductively around Flash’s chin, all while Flash remained stunned that any of this was happening at all. After the two broke for air:  
  
  
“T-T-T-Timber…….”  
  
  
“Heheh…”  
  
  
“I…...I….”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“I’m confused.”  
  
  
“About what?”  
  
  
“I thought you were-”  
  
  
“With Twilight? We’re just good friends, that’s all.”  
  
  
“You sure?”  
  
  
“Yeah...besides...I do have a liking towards guys too~.”  
  
  
Flash was beyond confused, an eyebrow raised  as he had no idea how to respond to any of what he was hearing or having done to him.  
  
  
“Well...that’s...good for you…” Flash said, “But what does this have to do with me?”  
  
  
“Haven’t you figured it out?  
  
  
“Figured what out?”  
  
  
“I do like you, Flash.”  
  
  
“Like me?”  
  
  
“Yep...and I mean like like.”  
  
  
Flash was wide-eyed, and frozen in place for quite some moments.  
  
  
“I must be dreaming.” Flash shook his head in denial, “I must seriously, SERIOUSLY be dreaming.”  
  
  
Timber’s response:  
  
  
“Actually” and then he pinched Flash right on one of the butt cheeks.  
  
  
“EEP!”  
  
  
“You’re not.”  
  
  
“Timber!” Flash whined a little, blushing  
  
  
“Heheh~” Timber chuckled, as he approached him with a seducing smille, making Flash all the more immensely flustered.  
  
  
“Just relax~”  
  
  
“I aaaam~” Flash said as he started to feel a hand on his chest, “I am, I aaam.”  
  
  
“That’s more like it.” Timber said as he started to roam his hands, “Much, much more like it.”  
  
  
“Flash...take off my shirt~”  
  
  
“S-s-s-sure.” and Flash proceeded to take off the Spruce boy’s top, Timber smirking all the way during the entire process. Timber’s tanned chest was really fit, more than Flash at least. They looked into each other’s eyes.  
  
  
“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Timber asked to Flash, “I won’t force you to do something you don’t like.”  
  
  
“I..I want this.” Flash said, gulping, “I...I  want this...a lot.” and Flash neared Timber, closing his eyes and puckering up his lips, before soon he felt them lock again with Timber’s. Flash’s hands settled on the waist of Timber, as Timber of course, felt up Flash’s round butt. Flash’s response was taking off the wet shirt of the lifeguard, showcasing the tanned chest.  
  
  
“Heheh, you perv~”  
  
  
“Can say the same to you~”  
  
  
“Well, can’t blame you...I’m really this good-lookin’.”  
  
  
“Get out of your high horse, Timber!”  
  
  
“Hahahaha...but still, you have some good looks.”  
  
  
“You think so?”  
  
  
“I know so, Flash...I want to see more of your bod.”  
  
  
“Then see it.” and Flash stood up with the full intention to let Timber see all that his body had to offer. Turning around, as he pulls down his trunks, eventually ‘mooning’ Timber - though of course the green-haired boy grinned ear to ear at the sight of such a plump, smooth rump facing him.  
  
  
“Niiiiice.”  
  
  
“You think?”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, now turn around.”  
  
  
“Okay…” and Flash turns, effectively showing his cock: a solid 10 inches. Flash couldn’t help but stroke it in front of Timber. Timber, of course, liked it.  
  
  
“Aah...aaah…”  
  
  
“That’s nice...you...don’t mind if I show mine?” Timber asked, “I assume not.”  
  
  
“Go ahead~”  
  
  
And Timber stood up, and pulled down his trunks: he was actually bigger than Flash, though only by 2 inches. Nevertheless, Flash’s jaw dropped.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Big!”  
  
  
“Oh...this..” Timber pointed at his crotch, “It’s nothing, really~”  
  
  
“Nothing! You’re bigger than I am!”  
  
  
“I see….but I’m not sure.” On that moment, Timber immediately put his crotch next to Flash’s, confirming the truth that it was indeed bigger by two inches. Flash gasped as he feel the contact of both dicks, before then biting his lips.  
  
  
“MHMM!”  
  
  
“Heheh~”  
  
  
“T-Timber…”  
  
  
“Yes, Flash?”  
  
  
“I feel...odd..”  
  
  
“How odd?”  
  
  
“I don’t know..,mmm...but...I like it!”  
  
  
“Heheh~”  
  
  
“Mooore.”  
  
  
“You got it” and Timber pressed harder both cocks, making Flash let out a moan.  
  
  
“OOOOH!”  
  
  
“Yeah~”  
  
  
“More!”  
  
  
“You got it!” Then, Timber leaned down and started to suckle on Flash’s cock, much to Flash’s enjoyment.  
  
  
“AAAAH!”  
  
  
“Mmmmmm~”  
  
  
“T...Timber…”  
  
  
“Mmmmssssh~”  
  
  
“OOh...oooooh.” Flash moaned as he put his hands on Timber’s green locks, all as Timber focused on pleasuring Flash himself.  
  
  
“Mhmm...aaah…” Flash panted smiling, “Like thaaaat~”  
  
  
“Mhmmgmm”  
  
  
“Mmhmhmhm~”  
  
  
“Ooooh…” on that moment, Timber stopped for a moment to catch some air,  
  
  
“Aaaahhh, Flash~”  
  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
  
“Heheh...I want you to be on your fours.”  
  
  
“On it….” and Flash gets ready, kneeling and presenting his butt for Timber, even wiggling it a bit just for excitement value.  
  
  
“Heheh…” Timber chuckled at the sight, while stroking his cock, “Lovely~”  
  
  
“Oh stop.”  
  
  
“Make me~”  
  
  
“Oh, I know how…”  
  
  
“Heheheh~”  
  
  
And Timber positioned himself, more than ready to enter the blue-haired one. Flash closed his eyes and let the lifeguard did his magic, as he felt a sting inside him.  
  
  
“Aahh-aah-oooooh!”  
  
  
“NGHHHHH!”  
  
  
“AAHHHNNNGH!”  
  
  
Inch by inch, Timber entered, Flash wincing and panting with every second of it.  
  
  
“Nhghh..aaah.aaah..ooh Timber...aaah.”  
  
  
“Flaaaaaash~”  
  
  
Timber, waited for a couple of minutes to settle inside his lover, sighing deeply in pleasure as he did so.  
  
  
“Oooh...Flash…”  
  
  
“Timbeerrrrr!”  
  
  
“Are you feeling comfortable?” Timber asked “I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
  
“You’re not hurting me.”  
  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
  
“A million times yes!”  
  
  
With a smile, Timber starts to move, pumping in and out within Flash’s tight bubbly ass. Moving with the care and seduction that the rockstar deserved, and it was far more than just simply appreciated. It was beloved.  
  
  
“Ooh..oooh…”  
  
  
“Aaaaaah~”  
  
  
Timber held himself close to his lover and whispered sweet nothings into his ear all as he slowly picked up the pace.  
  
  
“Oh, you like that, don’t you, Flashy? I try to go nice and easy on you to not hurt you.”  
  
  
“Then you’re doing goooood~” Flash moaned  
  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
  
“Yes!”  
  
  
“How do I feel?”  
  
  
“Biiiiiiig!”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, I know I’m pretty big.”  
  
  
“You said it~”  
  
  
“OOOh...OOOOH!”  
  
  
“AAAAHHHH~”  
  
  
Flash shut his eyes and let the feeling kept going, a feeling that hurt a little and felt weird, definitely brand new to him, but still felt like complete heaven nonetheless. Timber on the other hand, was giving light spanks here and there.  
  
  
Flash squealed a bit with each thrust and each spank, but he loved it all the same.  
  
  
“AH!” Flash moaned, “MORE! MORE!”  
  
  
“You want more?”  
  
  
“YES!”  
  
  
Timber was moving harder and deeper, making Flash as happy as he possibly could. He leaned to feel the rocker’s body, and the two made out on that position:  
  
  
“MmmMMMmmm~”  
  
  
“Mmhmmhmm~”  
  
  
“Mhnmbeeer…”  
  
  
“Mmmmmashhh~”  
  
  
“Mhmoree.”  
  
  
“Mmmmmgotiit~”  
  
  
Timber and Flash were in bliss, they didn’t care what happened or if anyone saw or heard them. They only cared about each other and pleasure each other.  
  
  
Eventually, the climax was building up - neither would last for much longer.  
  
  
“Oh...Timber...I…”  
  
  
“I’ts OK, I feel it too~”  
  
  
“Aaaaah, oooooh”  
  
  
“Ready?”  
  
  
“Give it to me!”  
  
  
“Oh, I will!”  
  
  
“AAH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”  
  
  
“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!”  
  
  
Flash then felt one powerful final thrust as he clenched his hole, squishing Timber’s cock at just the right moment to lock in a massive load of warm, creamy cum flowing directly into his tight rear end, filling it to the brim and then some in the process. Timber arches his back as he dumped his hot load and didn’t pull out until he as sure Flash was as filled as was humanly possible. Once he finished up, Flash collapsed on the sand, panting.  
  
  
His ass leaking, of course.  
  
  
“Ah….hah….ah..ooh….Tim...Timberrrrrr~”  
  
  
“Whew...you really gave quite the show.”  
  
  
“I’ll say.” Flash sighed, then; Flash is carried by Timber to the shore so he can was himself of the cum, and so did.  
  
  
After a while, Flash weakly asked a simple question:  
  
  
“So….what are we gonna do now?”  
  
  
“Simple, we be together~”  
“R-really? Just like that?”  
  
  
“As long as you want to.”  
  
  
“Well...I guess…we could give it a try.”  
  
  
“I knew you’d say that~”  
  
  
Timber caught Flash on a kiss as the waves gently hit their bodies, cleaning them well and making them all the more in love with each other.


End file.
